Stone Cold
by theGirlThatRattledTheStars
Summary: Clary was born a child of Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern. When Valentine died Jocelyn became alcoholic and drug addicted and started the abuse on Clary. She suffered for years and finally decided to report Jocelyn. When Jocelyn gets arrested Clary gets adopted by Maryse and Robert Lightwood. There she starts to realize what a normal life is like then she meets Jace.
1. Living Hell

Stone Cold

Living Hell

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern get your butt out of bed!" my mother yelled. I just scoffed.

"You call this a bed? Geez, I might have to get a dictionary for your Christmas gift just so you can search up the meaning of a bed, this is a freaking pile of blankets!" Oh well, I was going to get punished for that latter but seriously who cares there are hundreds of time that I got beaten one more was not going to make a difference.

It was true I lived on a pile of blankets in a tiny room. We weren't the richest but we managed. My mother was a drug addict and alcoholic she has been for the past 4 years. Wait no its been 5 or is it 6 I really don't remember. We managed by using the money dad left for us but since my mom refused to work our money was slowly getting wasted on drugs and all that junk. Now I work 5 hours a day 5 days week just to get money for college and when I moved father died 11 years ago when I was 6 he was coming home from his work and a drunk driver hit his car by the time the ambulance came it was too late. He was dead and there nothing I could do about it. The funeral was a week later and guess what my mother didn't even show. My uncle Luke had taken me to the funeral and back home

By the time I got home she was already drunk. She started drinking more and more after that and soon I no longer recognized her. When I was twelve the abuse started it began small only verbal. But when I turned 14 things started getting bad I was bruised and cut where no one could see it.

I wish I had a normal life.

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **I am sorry this is a short chapter but honestly, if I kept on going I wouldn't be able to stop. Will update frequently like maybe 3 times a week.**


	2. Broken

Broken

I got home late dreading what would happen as I swung open the door and the stench alcohol hit me, to most it would be eye-watering and knee shaking but I only flinched. I saw my mother on the couch taking drugs and I signed _what did I do to deserve this_. I tried to avoid her and climb up the stairs to my room but as I expected a "Clarissa get your ass over here." came flying out of my mother's mouth.

"What?" I asked

'Get me a beer she said while pulling out a cigarette." I only sighed, I wasn't shocked but I wished I had a normal mother. Before life was great and she acted like a normal mother trudged over to the fridge trying to find one but there wasn't anything.

"There aren't any left," I shouted.

"What the hell do you mean there aren't any left." She demanded her voice booming like thunder.

"I mean there aren't any left." I retorted anger starting to fill my voice.

"Oh, you bitch! Grocery shopping is your job fucking job. What part of getting some wine and beer while you are at it do you not understand." Great, now she is mad. Then she took a pan and started whacking me over and over on the back, I tried counting but the pain soon became to much to bear.

I fell to my knees and before I knew it I blacked out.

I woke up on the cold kitchen floor. I raised my head and squinted at the clock it was five great. I started to get up when a blinding pain erupted in my stomach. Grunting I crawled over to my bag and called Magnus.

Magnus and I had been friends for forever. His father had died a couple years back and his mom well he never really knew his mom. He was the only person that knew about the abuse. He helped me sometimes when things got really bad I would crash at his place for a couple nights then return home when my mother got most of her shit together. But being drunk more than not maid that really hard. Magnus told me multiple time to just call the police and get done with it, but what he doesn't know is that I already tried twice and every time Jocelyn would deny it and the police would just leave saying that a little girl like me shouldn't tell lies. After what seemed like forever but was only a couple of rings he picked up the phone.

"Hey Biscuit! What up girl." Magnus' voice sounded cheerful.

"I-I need help." I rasped.

"Jesus what the heck happened to you I'll be there in ten." Magnus didn't sound shocked only sad.

I pulled myself to the door at sat against the wall waiting for Magnus. True to his word he arrived in exactly ten minutes it was freaky like how does he do that every single time. He charged in like a bull a whisper yelled:

"Biscuit!"

"Here," I muttered.

"What the heck happened to you. I'm taking you to my house and you're staying there end of discussion."

"Fine." Honestly, I was too tired to argue. I mean being abused will do that to you lesson learned to be perfect so your mother has no reason to treat you wrong or in my case beat the shit out of you.

After a 9 minute drive, we arrived at Magnus's house wait sorry I stand corrected mansion.

"You stay here and I will go fetch a first aid kit okay?" Magnus said slowly.

"Does it look like I can move?" I snorted "I mean look at me." I while latter Magnus came and wiped away the blood and bandage a cut.

Thank's Mags I don't know what I would do without you." I murmured sleepy, dreamland awaits.

Right before I fell asleep Magnus muttered: "I don't know either."

 **Read and Review I hope you like it I was going to make Simon the friend but then I choose to make it Magnus so Alec meets Mags this way and Simon and Clary can be childhood friends when Simon moves away than can move back as Isabelle mystery man.**


	3. Dented but Still Whole

Dented But Still Whole

The next day I woke up in an unfamiliar room when yesterday's events filled my head all I could do was let out a sigh. I had a poor excuse for a mother I mean I think she was kicked out of the "mother" section a long time ago.

One time when I was a freshman in high school I was elected to be the student council representative my mother grunted when I told her that I would be home late the day after, again she grunted.

Then next day as said I came home late. The first words I heard were:

"You whore you probably left to go spend time with you latest boy-toy or act "slut" with your pathetic friends."

All I could do was responded with an "I wasn't with my friends. I can't have any because you say that friends affect my grade and then anything below an A will be punished."

"Don't talk back to me you good for nothing daughter it would be better if you died with your father." she spat in my face. After that I got beat 60 times, one for each minute I was late, I bore bruises for a month.

The next day I went downstairs and began to walk out the door and towards my small home. I was stopped by Mags.

"Where the hell do you think you are going? Huh." He said with his hands on his hips. "Cause I'm pretty sure I put a sign on the door that said 'Clary is under house arrest for the next week or so.' I chuckled to myself there had been a sign covered in glitter and bubble letters with hearts drawn all over it. But Magnus doing something and not adding glitter would be like me without art or my mother acting nice.

"Well, Magnus I was going to go home be-" I started before I was rudely interrupted.

"What the heck do you mean 'You're going home?' You are buying yourself a one-way ticket to hell, the crazy lady you call a mother might as well be the devil for god's sake." By this point, Magnus had gotten frustrated his hand was making crazy gestures and he was pacing so much he was going to ruin the ground.

"Mags all my stuff is where my art supplies my clothes, everything." I tried reasoning.

"Nonsense I'll get you new stuff and I'll just change out your wardrobe. I mean you should wear something else other than baggy shirts and sweatpants. Heck, I'll even pay for that stuff." His eyes gleamed with excitement, did I mention he is a shopaholic once he dragged me to the mall and we were there from 8am-8pm and I think he bought enough stuff to last him a lifetime.

"I don't know…" I started but when Magnus let loose the most horrific weapon in history I caved. "Fine."

How come each and every time I cave because of puppy eyes I muttered in my head.

"Let's go!" Magnus yelled and began skipping towards his car.

"Wait now?" I was shocked

"Of course! When else do you want to wait another 24 hours," he said in the kind of tone that makes you feel stupid. It's just like duh what did you think.

 **Read and Review!**

 **Hey, I was going to make it longer but than again Magnus shopping will take at least one chapter.**

 **I'll update soon.**


	4. Torture

Torture

I was thinking about running to my room and locking the door (I was at Mag's so much he gave me my own room. It wasn't like he was going to miss the space he lives in a freaking mansion) but then Magnus would just break down the door and drag me there no matter what I do or say. I also thought about climbing out the window but the ground under the window consisted of a lot of bushes and plants. So instead I just shrugged and followed Magnus to his car.

After a ten minute drive, we arrived at the torture chamber with the torturer also known as Magnus at the mall. He skipped in like a teenage girl it was amusing really I followed, slowly taking in my surroundings. Magnus apparently was sick of waiting for me so he simply walked over and dragged me into the first shop Idris fashion.

"This is my favorite shop so we will probably spend most of our time here," Magnus said with a look of pure glee on his face.

I let out an internal sign thanking whichever god that decided to pity me and protect me from Mags' wrath, I didn't want to be dragged around the whole mall just because Magnus wanted to find a pair of shoes. He began pulled clothes off of the clothing rack at this rate he would buy the whole freaking women's section of the store. After getting as many clothes as he could carry he dragged me towards the changing rooms. Oh no.

"Go in biscuit try on something and come out and show it to me. Then I'll tell you whether to put it in the yes pile or the no pile. Actually wait here and watch these," he said gesturing toward the clothes "I'm going to get more clothes for you to try on." Then he skipped away, god, what did I get myself into.

He made a couple trips and honestly, I think the pile is almost taller than me.

"Now go try on these first." he gave me an outfit and pushed me into the dressing room.

Hours after we were finally done. My feet were sore my arms were tired and I never ever wanted to do that again and we didn't even have a chance to go and get art supplies. Uhhhh.

"Yo, Magnus I'm going to go get some art supplies at the store on 56th street. K?" I yelled hoping my voice managed to travel through the walls and to where ever Magnus is.

"Kk bye biscuit." he hollered back "Wait get me a lot of glitter as well." I chuckled, only he could pull off the drenched in glitter look.

I made my over to the store and began picking up sketch books and a pack of good pencils and another of my favorite brand of color pencils. I made my way over to the counter and saw Luke, he owned the art store and the book store connect to it. I went to the counter and purchased my items.

Cheerfully I walked out the store when I walked into someone and fell toward the ground. I raised my head and saw a man that was basically golden, His hair, his skin, heck even his eye were the color of pure gold.

"Take a picture, it just might last longer." he drawled out a smirk on his face. Who did he think he was! Oh I'm going to kill him.

"I don't know what makes you that stupid, but it works, cause if I had a face like that I would sue my parents." I said in a sickening sweet voice. That should teach him a lesson and give him a taste of his own medicne.

"What excuse me I'll have you know that most woman would die to be in my presence, I am an absoulty amazing specimen." and he puffed out his chest.

I could only scoff then say, "I'm busy, can I ignore you some other time." I mused then I just walked away. I didn't know it but for the first time Jace Herondale had been denied by a female.

 **Read, and Review I hope you enjoy!**


	5. Shock

Shock

 _Jace Pov_

 _Shocking Right_

No one denies an angel. Or at least that's what I thought I mean what girl would reject me I'm beautiful.

After I bumped into Strawberry Shortcake I walked over to Alec's house. It was almost two anyways who cares. Most Saturdays I came early for our 'Bro Day' bros before hoes ya know? Anyways 'Bro Days' consisted of me going to the LIghtwood house around two then hanging out with Alec, next around 6:30 the chef (did I mention they were pretty darn rich then again so was I) would call us to the dining room for dinner, I would hang out a little after dinner then head back home. Today I walked straight towards Alec's room and fell on his bed.

"Hey Jace," Alec said when he noticed that I was lying on his bed not moving a single inch. I only groaned.

"Whats wrong?" Alec actually sounded worried.

"Do I look any less good looking?" I muttered. He looked at me then replied:

"No you look the same, so why are you lying on my bed and acting as if you are about to die."

"Well," I drawled, "there's this gir-" I was cut off by his sudden laughter.

"I-it's just b-before yo-you had no pr-problem with any girl." he was trying really hard to stop laughing but at this point, he was rolling on the ground like a lunatic. So I just flopped down on his bed again and put my hand on my forehead and sighed.

I looked up at Alec and saw that he was on his phone. I was bored so I plucked it out of his hands and read his latest text. It was from Izzy his sister and It said: OMW ;)

"What does she mean she on her wa-" Again I was rudely cut off but not by Alec but the sound of a door opening. Soon after that Izzy came charging in and said is this true and whipped out her phone to show me something.

I grabbed it from her and stared at the picture and its caption it was of me lying on the bed and it said: 7.18.18 first time he got rejected by a girl. Then I turned my head and glared at Alec who was still laughing his head off.

"Well," Izzy demanded, "spill."

"Fine," I sighed "but no interruptions."

"So, I was on my way to your house cause its Saturday then I bumped into a girl around 5 foot 2 she was different ya know she didn't stare at me she just began to stand up so I said:

'Take a picture it just might last longer.' she just glared at me then replied with a

'I don't know what makes you that stupid, but it works, and anyways if I had a face like that I would sue my parents' and it was in a sickeningly sweet voice, naturally I thought that she was different because no one has ever acted like that to me right? So I tried again and said

'What, excuse you I'll have you know that most women would die to be in my presence, I am an absolutely amazing specimen,' but again she scoffed and said

'I'm busy, can I ignore you some other time.' then she just walked away."

"You just got rejected." Izzy cooed. "Finally A girl who can outwit and not stand Jace. When we meet I'm sure we will be best friends." then she skipped away still laughing.

I turned to face Alec who now had some control over himself, however, was still chuckling. So I glared and said, " Done yet?"

"Yup, Whatcha wanna do?" he replied.

"Let's play a game of pool whoever loses has to buy dinner since your parents aren't at home and the cooks sick and we should invite Izzy because she will burn down the kitchen if she tries to cook." I grinned there was a fifty percent chance of getting free food I smiled and raced Alec to the room where the pool table was.

o.0.O.0.o

Meanwhile What Izzy is up to…

Izzy Pov.

Jace just got rejected, that girl is amazing I wonder if we will meet. Oh well, I'm going to print out that picture and tape it on my wall next I'll make it my phones lock screen. Then I'm going to put it on a hard drive to keep it safe because knowing Jace he will probably try and delete it. I'll probably find a way to show it at his wedding. That's if he gets married because I mean he is such a player and always has been I'm not sure if it going to change.

I approached Java Jones my favorite coffee shop and purchased a coffee black like my soul. I turned around trying to find a table to sit at sadly today Java Jones seemed to be packed. Oh well.

I turned and saw a girl sitting alone at a table she was pretty with red hair and emerald green eyes I smiled and approached her maybe she will let me sit with her.

"Hi, can I sit with you everywhere else is kinda full," I said while gesturing at the small shop. " Oh and I'm Isabelle Lightwood but everyone calls me Izzy except my parents."

"Of course I'm Clarissa Fray but you can call me Clary," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, I love your hair, by the way, is it natural?"

"Yeah, so many people think I dyed it it's annoying."

My phone began buzzing I pulled it out of my back and check the caller ID: Alec my brother so naturally I should pick it up.

"Sorry I have to take this," I said to Clary.

"Hey Iz, You wanna come to Takis with us for dinner. Don't worry Jace is paying." Alec's voice ran through my phones speaker."

"Hell yeah I love free food and I love Takis, so free food plus Takis equals heaven. And why is Jace paying?" I laughed.

"I'll explain later," he said

"Great can I bring a friend?"

"Sure love you and see you at six," was his reply.

I turned to Clary and said:

"Do you wanna come and get some dinner with me?"

"Sure why not." she mused "I love food"

o.0.O.0.o

Back to Jace's Pov

"Damn it," I groaned "First I get rejected now I lose at pool." Today was not my lucky day.

Alec just shrugged let's invite Izzy now then we can watch the new horror film that came out and we can meet Izzy at Takis then he took out his phone scrolled through his contacts and then brought his phone up to his ear.

"Hey Iz, You wanna come to Takis with us for dinner. Don't worry Jace is paying." he paused "Why? I'll explain later." Again he paused, then replied with a "Sure love you and see you at six."

"What do you mean sure?" I asked.

"Hmm oh, she asked if she could bring a friend with her." He responded with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Great," I groaned "now I will have to pay for more." he just shrugged.

 **Read and Review :)**


	6. Redheads With Green Eyes

Redheads with Green Eyes

 _Clary Pov_

"Where are we going," I asked I have never really been out to restaurants my mother claimed it as a waste of time and money. Besides all "my" money was used for buying groceries *cough alcohol and drugs cough.

"To Takisssss," Izzy squealed.

"Umm where's that," I muttered not knowing what said restaurant was.

"You've never been to Takis impossible where have you been you're whole life Takis is the best place ever" to say the least Izzy was shocked.

After walking a bit more she dragged me into a small store with bright signs that said Welcome to Takis. Izzy turned her head as if looking for someone. Then she pulled me over to a table. I absentmindedly followed her.

"Hey Red," I turned my head to face… the **Jerk** from this morning.

"Goldilocks," I snarled.

"You've got to be kidding me how did you survive living with him as your brother," I whined at Izzy.

"Wait you're the girl that reject Jace?" Izzy screeched.

"Umm yeah, is that bad?" I stammered.

"No, heck no, you are like amazing," she yelled.

"Why?" I said.

"Because most girls would die to be in his presence, by the way, I am Alec Lightwood Izzy's brother," I turned to face a tall man with icy blue eyes and hair as dark as night similar to Izzy."

"So Jace why you paying for dinner," Izzy prompted.

"Well…" He trailed off.

"He lost at pool," Alec stated bluntly.

Suddenly my phone began ringing Glitter boy read the caller ID. So Magnus.

"What up sparkles?" I said.

"Clary where are you I'm bored," he whined.

"Uh, I'm at this restaurant called Takis," I replied.

"Ok I'm coming," he said than hanged up.

"So Clary who was that? You're boyfriend?" Jace said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eww no Magnus is gay well technically he likes to be called freewheeling bisexual. Don't ask," I snorted.

"Wait are you talking about Magnus Bane, like the Magnus Bane?" Izzy looked shocked.

"Um, ye-"

I was rudely cut off by a:

"Biscuit, I've been so bored!" Magnus than.

"I didn't even invite you, Magnus," I muttered.

"Nonsense I am always invited right Alexander," he said. Meanwhile, Alec choked on his drink.

"How on earth do you know my full name when you just meet me," he spluttered.

Mags looked at his nails then smiled slyly "I have my ways," then winked.

We talked all night time just seemed to fly by and by the time we were headed home I was sure that Alec was like a brother that I never had.


End file.
